


Owwie

by Mikaiyawa



Series: Genesis [2]
Category: Lovex
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaiyawa/pseuds/Mikaiyawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy knows he forgets things, but he never expected someone to say he'd forgotten them and then knife him in the gut.</p><p>Thank god his lover has a sense of humor, and loves him enough to put up with him while he's recovering...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owwie

You ever wonder why people go flat flip out _screaming_ yellow meme's crazy?

Sammy had to wonder as he stared blankly up at the roof of the ambulance.  He didn't really hurt, but he supposed shock would do that to a person.

He did know Mikko was going to flip the instant Theon got a-hold of him.  Which, given that Paul was in the passenger seat of the ambulance relaying all the trivial but critical details back to the paramedic working on him, was probably right about **now**. Jason had wanted to come, but Paul had overruled him, so Sammy suspected Jason and the band were a few car lengths behind them in the van.

He hoped to god Brian was calmer than Theon and Julian had been.

Sammy tried to take a deeper breath and whimpered.

Now the pain was kicking in.  Deep agonizing waves coming up from his stomach and making him want desperately to puke.  If he so much as twitched though the paramedic holding the knife in his gut still planted a bloodied and be-gloved hand on his shoulder to force him to stay still.

The worst part of the whole stupid mess was he didn't remember the girl.

His memory stank, that was a well and widely known truth, but he remembered the faces of the girls he fucked.  And this girl, unless she'd undergone some **_massive_** changes, wasn't one of them.

Sammy whimpered again as the waves of pain got worse, making him feel like his whole belly and chest were on fire.  He couldn't stop a small scream as the ambulance jolted over a bump and abruptly stopped.

He was sobbing in pain as the back doors were flung open and more blue gloved hands reached in the help drag the gurney he was on out and into the emergency room.

He wanted Mikko.  He hurt and he wanted his Mikko.

~0~

Mikko blinked in confusion when his internal phone rang.  That phone almost **never** rang.  His coworkers pinged him on Instant Messenger or sent him e-mails.  The Ambassador sent e-mails in general and very occasionally dropped in to 'have a chat.'  At least, unlike the last ambassador, this one's 'chats' generally weren't a precursor to Very Bad Things.

He reached out a picked up expecting a wrong number.

“U.S. Consulate, Tampere, this is Mikko...”  His eyes went round and it took him several moments to decipher what Theon was saying.  Then his heart dropped and he was calculating who he needed to call, and what he needed to grab before he made the drive to Helsinki.  Quietly he thanked any deity listening that the band _was_ **_in_** Helsinki, and thus was somewhat close.  He wouldn't need his passport, or to figure out how to fly to wherever they were.

He spent several minutes calming Theon down a little as best they could over the phone and promised he'd be there as soon as he possibly could.  While he was talking he was pinging Saari  and Peiter to let them know what had happened.  He also pinged Aapo to see if he could take a work laptop so he could keep up with the translation load while sitting with Sammy.  Bitter experience told him hospitals were deadly dull places.  After getting a suitably horrified set of responses from his coworkers he pinged Sofi to let her know he was going to be out for a family emergency.

Before he'd gotten done relaying the situation to Sofi, Aapo was in his doorway with a laptop.

“It's the one you had on the last extended Helsinki tour.  I hadn't gotten it checked back in,”

Mikko nodded and mouthed a fervent 'thank you' to the overburdened tech.  He hoped to god interviewing was going well for another tech. Daavid was out for paternity leave and Summe was out on mandatory bed rest for her pregnancy leaving poor Aapo all by himself.

Sofi pinged back just as Mikko was getting off the phone with Theon.

Mikko snorted.

Of course he'd keep them updated.

Quickly he locked down his desktop and double checked that he could still access everything from the laptop.  Then he threw everything into his bag with far less care than normal.  By then his department was at his door and he dutifully promised to let everyone know what was happening and where he would be staying.

After a few quick hugs and fervent good wished he was able to escape and run to his car for a quick stop by the house.  Sammy would want his pj bottoms if nothing else.

~0~

Jason paced.

It was all he could do.  Vivian and Christian had Theon bracketed on the couch in their little private waiting room.  Julian was helping by curling up at Theon's feet and resting his head on the singer’s knee.

That left Theon well and truly trapped if he started having another freak out.

So Jason paced and tried not to think about the two hour drive Mikko had.  Or about how worried he must be to have risked calling not once but _three_ times while driving.  Mikko almost _never_ used his phone while driving.  He thought driving while using a cell phone was dangerous and his first question to anyone calling if he could hear road noise in the background was 'are you driving?'  It had become normal for them to have a passenger call, or in Sammy's case to pull over and call.  It saved a huge guilt trip; Mikko could do guilt better than any five Jewish grannies Jason knew of.

And Sammy was still in surgery.

They'd had a nurse come out and give them a progress report about twenty minutes ago.

The good news was they had the knife out, more good news it was a relatively short blade, only about seven centimeters long, and hadn't gone in all the way.  They'd also kept the blade in place and fairly still so the bleeding hadn't been as bad as it could have been.

It had still made an almighty mess of Sammy's insides, and that was going to take some time to fix.

The terrifying thing was other than Christian having strep and needing his tonsils yanked out and Theon's broken ankle and wrenched knee from snowboarding **none** of them had any experience with surgeries.

And a knife to the gut was a whole other order of business.

He just wished Mikko would hurry up and get here.  It had been almost three hours since Sammy had gone into surgery.

The door to their waiting area opened and a familiar head of fine gold hair poked in.

“Mikko,” Jason breathed in relief.

Theon let out a sob and tumbled his three keepers this way and that when he lunged to his feet to pounce Mikko and hug him tight.

Mikko just hugged Theon back and whispered soft inanities as their singer babbled out apologies for not being fast enough to stop the nut case.  Like Mikko would _ever_ blame any of them for something like that.

Jason quietly took Mikko's familiar messenger bag and set the oddly heavy thing down in Theon's abandoned seat.

~0~

Theon was more than halfway to tears.

Mikko knew survivors guilt when he saw it.  And even though he knew from talking to a nurse before he came in that Sammy wasn't likely to die from this, the sentiment still held true.

He'd had to fill out some paperwork, but long familiarity with forms and an intimate knowledge of both Sammy's medical and financial histories made that task fairly simple.  That and they had done the bit of formal rigmarole to be listed as each other's next of kin last summer.  Of course Mikko didn't think Sammy had bothered to mention it to anyone other than Paul, _if_ he'd remembered to mention it _to_ Paul.

He'd never wanted to use it for this reason.

Carefully he edged them over until he could sit down and take a shaky Theon with him.  Carefully he coaxed the whole story out of Theon.  And he began to understand why Theon was feeling so guilty, he'd been mere steps away when the crazy fan girl had attacked Sammy.  Carefully he explained over and over again than it wasn't Theon's fault; that he'd moved as fast as he could once he saw the knife.  Mikko went on to try and convince Theon that he'd done exactly the right thing by not letting anyone pull the knife back _out_.

He'd seen exactly how horrifyingly wrong _that_ action could be in Afghanistan, but then the knife had been fifteen centimeters long and had serrations on the back and the person who had done the stabbing had yanked the blade back out.  The result had had him trying to stop a very young Afghan informant from bleeding to death from a massive belly wound as his squad mates had flattened the attacker, and he'd failed.

He'd never forgotten.

He'd also never forgotten taking the very young man's body back to his parent’s home.  Hassan's father had been stoic but his mother and sisters had wept hysterically.

Mikko had told Hassan's father everything.  He'd felt he had to, and he'd wept at not being able to stop the horrors then.  That he'd been just shy of his nineteenth birthday and barely a man by the local standards wasn't relevant.

So he understood all too well how guilty Theon felt.

But Sammy was alive.

His Sammy would live.

~0~

Vivian curled up with yet another cup of surprisingly good hospital coffee as they waited.  Somehow Mikko had been able to do what none of the rest of them had been able to and calmed Theon down.  Right now Theon was curled on the couch with his head resting on Julian's lap.  Vivian smiled a little as he looked down at Theon's feet tucked up by his thigh, Theon's socks didn't match, one was black, the other dark brown.  Something inane to tease him about later.

He took a sip and looked around their little room.

Christian was curled up in one of the big chairs and looking like he wanted to try and nap but was half afraid he'd miss something if he did.

Jason was _still_ pacing in either little circles or a mutated triangle.

Mikko was curled up on the floor with his laptop in his lap.  Well, Vivian thought it was his laptop, it looked like the one he'd had last time he caught up to them in Helsinki when they were playing a couple weeks ago. Jason had peered over Mikko's shoulder and grimaced at whatever he'd seen but not commented.  That made Vivian think Mikko was doing something work related.

Vivian had asked once why Mikko dragged a laptop around just so he could work and Mikko's answer had made him blink.  It filled time.  And Mikko could read on a train or bus without getting motion sick, so why not fill the time doing something useful.

Vivian looked down into his mostly empty coffee cup.

Something useful _would_ be kind of nice right about now.

~0~

Mikko was almost done translating the fourth of nine birth certificates into Finnish for an American family moving over so one of their members could take up a position with a company here.  Mom, dad and the eldest daughter were done; he just had all the younger children left.  It was tedious, but it kept him from thinking and worrying at least.  And it beat translating things into French for work permits there, _those_ forms were mind numbing.

Then the door opened and a rather tired man looked in.  His scrubs were rumpled and looked rather the worse for wear.

“Are all of you here for Sami Säärela?”

There was a chorus of affirmatives.  The man smiled wanly and entered the room, then carefully closed the door behind himself.

“Which of you is his spouse?”

Mikko closed the laptop and rose.  He had the irrelevant thought that Sammy must have remembered to tell more than just Paul about their little bit of bureaucratic rigmarole last summer. None of the guys had so much as blinked. He took a breath and answered.

“I am.”

He was grateful for Jason stepping up behind him to offer silent moral support.  But the man smiled.

“I'm Doctor Korpela, I was doing the surgery on your husband.”

Mikko nodded mutely and tried to keep from wringing his hands.  The smile he got had his knees going a bit wobbly.

“We're moving Mr. Säärela into a room.  Things went a bit longer than we expected, but we have everything cleaned up and stitched up properly.”

Mikko's knees promptly gave, and if Jason hadn't been right behind him he'd have landed on his ass with a hard thump.

The doctor was in front of Mikko an instant later, telling him that Sammy would recover, but that he was going to need to be kept until they were certain there would be no complications.  Mikko knew that meant Sammy's stitches being too tight, popping or worst of all infections.

But Sammy would live.

He'd been expecting that answer, but to actually **hear** it had him shaking in reaction and relief. He barely registered the explanations about why they were keeping Sammy, and potential complications that they were on watch for.

The doctor answered a few questions from the guys and then left them with the information that a nurse would be by as soon as they had Sammy settled safely into a room.

Mikko leaned into Jason's side and just shook until the nurse came to show them where Sammy was resting.

~0~

Jason leaned against the glass separating them from Sammy's bed in intensive care.  Sammy looked like hell, all pale and still like he _never_ was even when sleeping.  They were only letting two people at a time go in until Sammy woke up and was checked over to be sure he really was stable.  Right now that meant Mikko and Theon were sitting on either side of Sammy's bed and each holding one of his hands.  When Theon came out he's go in. Brian had gone off in search of real food for all of them with Julian and Marko.  So he had Vivian, Christian and Paul for company.

Paul had been on his cell phone off and on all day, trying to learn what the police had done with Sammy's attacker, talking to the lawyers to see what charges could be leveled on her and how quickly a restraining order could be gotten to keep her away from Sammy if it was at all possible to do so.

Jason hoped it was possible, just for her protection.  Theon might just wring her neck if he ever saw her again.

And that was assuming Theon got to her first.  He kind of had a kilo of flesh to rip out of her hide as well.  And that was assuming Sammy's fan club didn't get to the stupid girl first.  If that happened all they'd need to clean up the mess would be a mop and bucket.

Jason closed his eyes.  Sammy looked wrong with his hair uncovered and loose over the pillow.

Theon suddenly rose and staggered out, Christian and Vivian were both standing at the door to cuddle him close when he broke down and cried.

Jason squared his shoulders and pulled on the paper robe and mask and entered the room to settle across from Mikko and take up Sammy's limp hand.

~0~

Jason was on his second stint of minding Sammy when his friend finally moved.

Mikko lifted his head from where it had been resting on the bed by Sammy's side and looked intently up at the guitarists face.

Sammy twitched again, and this time let out a low whimper.

Jason had to bite his lip to stop the smile that threatened to sneak out.  Even out of it Sammy was turning toward Mikko.

Mikko softly shushed Sammy and stroked a bit of hair away from his forehead.

Jason bit his cheek again.  Every now and again Mikko would do or say something that sharply reminded them that he hadn't been born and raised a Finn, and he was getting to see another bit of it.  He knew he wasn't one for soft words and sweetness, but Mikko was a dyed in the wool romantic.  And from the soft but encouraging nonsense Mikko was whispering to Sammy a bit of that was coming out well mixed with genuine worry.

The doctors had been expecting Sammy to wake hours ago.  His sensitivity to the sedatives was something they hadn't known about before he'd gone into surgery and wasn't something Paul or even Mikko had known about either.

So they'd waited as Sammy slowly dragged himself awake.

Sammy whimpered again and his eyes fluttered open before Jason had to bite through his lip over how sappy cute Mikko was being.  Sammy grumbled but quieted as Mikko set Sammy's spare pair of glasses on his nose.

Of course then Sammy tried to sit up and Mikko yelped and planted both hands of his shoulders just as Sammy hissed in pain, went chalk white and decided that maybe moving could wait.

Jason winced and hastily excused himself to go track down a nurse so someone would know Sammy had finally awakened.

~0~

Sammy whimpered.  Trying to move had been phenomenally stupid and now his stomach muscles were _screaming_ at him.

But Mikko was beside him, Jason had been and was now going to tell, well, someone he was awake.  Mere moments after Jason had exited a nurse came in and his first action, after greeting Sammy and telling him that he'd made life interesting for everyone today, was to check and make sure he hadn't split his stitches trying to sit up.

Sammy wasn't sure if he was glad he hadn't or not.

Nurse Aipo's next action was to check his IV and inject something into it.  Gradually the fire in his belly died down to a dull ache and the world around him went slightly fuzzy around the edges.

Then the doctor came in and talked to him.

Sammy winced when he realized he'd be in this bed peeing into a cup for at least a few days, and a week wasn't unlikely.  He nodded dutifully at instructions that he knew he wasn't going to remember, but Mikko would.  And Mikko was right here, holding his right hand in both of his own smaller ones.  Sammy smiled wanly then blinked as he looked past Mikko at the glass between his room and what had to be a waiting area.

All the guys had their faces pressed against the glass, just like little kids at a shop window filled with wonderful things.

Marko and Brian were out there, as were the guys that habitually helped them set up and tear down here in Helsinki.

There was a bit of a shuffle and Sammy had to blink back tears.  His Mama and Daddy and his sister took places at the window.  Behind them his younger brother and both of his sisters in law.

Then he heard Joonas's distinctive voice grousing and Bailey and Adam both shushing him.  Bailey by just telling him to 'shut up asshole.'

His whole family was here.

The tears escaped.

The doctor left and a moment later his Mama had him in her arms.

~0~

Mikko sat back and let Sammy's Mama hold him as he tried not to cry and failed epically. After a moment he shifted and went out so Sammy's Isä could come in.

The instant he was clear of the door Sammy's sister Katrin had him in her arms and was demanding information in her usual in your face manner.

Mikko did his best to answer, but it was pretty clear that she was mostly working out her own worry.  Theon was wincing and Vivian rolling his eyes at some of the questions, so clearly she'd asked then of the band when she'd arrived.

And Mikko was ashamed to admit he had no idea when Sammy's parents and siblings had arrived.

He also couldn't remember the last thing he'd eaten, or _when_ he'd last eaten.  And right now he was feeling a bit light headed.  Fortunately Jason was paying attention and when Mikko's knees started to give he was right there to get him to a chair.  A breath later and Marko was at his knee with a large cup of coffee that by the color had been liberally dosed with cream and sugar.

If Jason hadn't helped Mikko wasn't sure if he could have gotten the cup to his lips without spilling he was shaking so badly.

~0~

Sami was fretting; Maria was familiar enough with her son to know he was worrying over his little lover. Petri hadn't been quite sure of what to make of Mikko, but had been forced to admit that the boy was a much better 'wife' than either of Sebastion or Eicca's wives.  He kept the flat he shared with Sami spotless and he cooked a very eclectic but very good lot of food.  Petri would never admit that Mikko was a better cook than she was, but it was something Maria felt obscurely pleased with.

 She'd given Mikko the family recipes last winter and been very happy with how her new son-in-law had reacted.  The dear boy had almost been in tears.

But he understood what he was getting, not like Sanje who didn't cook at all or Ellena who didn't understand the comfort that family traditions could give.

Mikko though did understand, and after seeing how diligently he'd stayed by Sammy's bedside she was sure that now her other two boy's would adjust and start accepting that Sami wasn't just playing at house with another man.  No man playing at house would focus so intently that he forgot to eat.  And according to Jason, Mikko hadn't eaten since Sami had been settled in a room.  He hadn't left Sami's side for much more then critical trips to the bathroom.

She'd already talked with all of Sami's brothers by choice.  She'd done _that_ a few months after Mikko's name had started coming up every time she talked to her middle son.

Jason liked Mikko, but Jason was a mellow and easygoing man so Maria had weighed his opinion and gone on.

 _Joonas_ though, he was a difficult man, prone to poking people quite hard to test their mettle before calling them friend.  And Maria had seen that while Joonas didn't _call_ Mikko a friend he still _treated_ him as a friend and defended him just as fiercely as he did Chriss, Sami or Adam.

And _that_ was rather telling.

Bailey liked anyone who would feed him, Adam liked Mikko's sense of the absurd and Chriss liked him because Mikko helped keep that rattletrap excuse for a van that Chriss drove road worthy.  Theon trusted Mikko with his little dog and Vivian trusted him with his daughter, although Elsa had trusted him to watch Sofia first. 

Again rather telling.

Christian's reaction had caught her off guard.  He'd shrugged and told her that Mikko treated them all like family.

Maria hadn't quit worrying, she was a mother, it was part of her job to worry about her offspring.  But she had lain to rest her fears that Sami had made another dreadful choice.  Jani had been a dreadful choice; the wretched child hadn't been able to keep his word on _anything._  She'd been somewhat relieved when he'd finally gone too far and gotten caught philandering so flagrantly that Sami had walked away.  But her heart had bled a little to see her child in pain.

Rather like it was doing right now, to see her baby in a hospital bed.

And Sami wanted Mikko.  So Maria turned to see where the poor child was.

He was on the couch in the little viewing and waiting area just on the other side of the glass.  The poor child was white faced and shaking and if Jason hadn't been right there helping would likely be wearing more coffee than he was getting down. 

Such a silly young man, he needed to eat to be able to keep Sami in his bed long enough to heal.  And clearly none of the rest of the boys had thought to mention that little fact.  So she promised Sami she'd go make sure Mikko ate something and came back to his side.

She was almost to the door when she heard Petri snort and warn their second son that it might be a while before he saw Mikko.  She'd make sure Mikko ate and showered and changed to her satisfaction before she let him back in this room.  Maria thought about turning around to protest.

But her husband was right.

So she kept going.

~0~

Jason squeaked when he saw Sammy's mum come marching out of the hospital room with a look of determination on her round face.  He knew that look, it had gotten him soundly scrubbed as a child when he and Sammy had gotten caught playing in the mud.  His own mother hadn't known what to make of her own son coming in from playing after a rain storm and him **not** being muddy to the eyes.

But this time her target was Mikko.

Probably a good thing, because Theon looked like he was about to faint.  But he'd been doing the guilt trip thing for Sammy's parents almost as badly as he had for Mikko that first time around.  But Maria had been just as no nonsense about that as Mikko had been.  Theon had done what he could and made sure Sammy didn't hurt himself worse, that was all that a person could reasonably expect.

Maria Säärela clearly had something else in mind. And the instant she opened her mouth Jason was wincing.

They'd all kind of forgotten to eat.  Sammy was the band mom, for _both_ his bands.  And Bailey and Adam were both staring down at their shoes in a way Jason was all too familiar with.

They were all going to eat if Mama Säärela had to sit them down and hand feed each and every one of them.

Vivian, the traitor, piped up without prompting that he knew where the cafeteria was.

Then again it was probably safer if they just went along quietly.

~0~

Petri watched his second born child sleep; he'd never coped well with seeing any of his children hurt or ill.  And Sami had always been such a stoic little thing, it had taken him falling and spraining his wrist at school before he'd been willing to admit he was having trouble seeing things that weren't directly under his nose.  He'd only admitted his vision problem with reluctance.  But then neither of his brothers had vision problems anywhere near as severe and his sister had no vision problems at all.

Petri looked up; Maria must have bullied the whole lot into going to eat something.  He nodded to himself; that was typical.  Sami had gotten his nurturing tendencies right from his mother.  His other boys he had to admit were more like him, rather oblivious until things got shoved right up their noses.

He was rather surprised when he heard the door open and saw Mikko slip back inside.  But the look on the poor boy's face.  If Maria hadn't gotten bronchitis last winter he wouldn't have understood, but she had, so he understood all too well the worry.

Mikko settled in the other chair and stroked a hand very gently over Sami's hair.  To Petri's surprise Sami sighed and turned into the touch, just like Maria had when he'd stroked her hair when she'd been so sick.

It was actually rather comforting.  Mikko was nothing like that Jani boy.  Petri couldn't see Jani in a hospital unless he was the one dying.  But Mikko was right here, holding Sami's hand and Petri had no doubts he'd be feeding Sami ice chips when he woke again.  And probably fussing over him when he fretted wanting real food.

And Petri had no doubts his boy would fret, but he'd heard the doctor's warnings about how restricted Sami's diet would have to be until they were absolutely certain everything down there was working properly.  Sami was going to _hate_ being on a liquid diet for the next few days.  All his boys loved their food.

If Risto, Torstig and Jason didn't drag Sami to the gym with them all the time Petri was quite certain that Sami would have gotten rather plump with all the good food Mikko cooked.  And he knew very well what Mikko cooked, he heard Risto bemoaning how much time he'd have to spend at the gym if he ate at Sami's with any regularity.

Not that Petri saw that slowing any of the boys down in the slightest.  But Torstig had that silly little yip dog that he took on three and four times daily runs.

Sami whimpered, and Petri had to all but sit on his hands to restrain the impulse to just do _something_.

“Shh, its okay Sammy, I'm right here.  You're okay.” 

Petri had to smile at how softly Mikko shushed Sami, but the boy had already struck him as the considerate sort.  He had to sigh though when Sami complained of being thirsty.  But Mikko immediately was moving to get the pitcher of ice chips.  Then he was back at Sami's side and carefully spooning the tiny chips into Sami's mouth.

And Mikko was a strong man to be able to resist that pleading look when his son was confronted with just spoonfuls of ice.

But resist he did, and he even softly explained that water wasn't safe yet and that Sami would have to wait for a proper drink.  Mikko didn't sound happy about it, it fact he sounded downright resigned and Petri didn't understand that at all.  It sounded like Mikko knew some of this from personal experience. But it did seem to calm Sami's fretting.

Petri sighed; it was going to be a long week.

~0~

Sammy reflected that if someone had told him at eight years old that there would come a day when he couldn't stand the sight of a milk shake he'd have called them crazy right to their face.  His reaction must have been plain on his face because Nurse Aipo smiled at him and let him know that this was the one that would highlight his insides so the doctors could see how well he was healing.  They'd been cautiously optimistic when he'd been able to go to the bathroom, but he'd had nothing solid in his system for quite a while, so that really hadn't told them anything.

It was a bit mortifying to have so many people concerned if he could take a shit or not.

Mikko had told him the minute he was allowed more than broth and milk shakes that he'd start doing bread and rice puddings for him.  And Sammy had been amused to see both Theon and Joonas's faces light up at that.  But Mikko did a stellar bread pudding with day old pymmakyn and currants that just about everyone in both bands adored.  Any time Mikko made a batch the dish was all but licked clean.  Any leftover vanilla cream that he made to go on it Theon would steal for coffee if Sammy didn't hide it first.

But if he wanted that, he'd have to drink this shake first.

Sammy sighed and made a face but then slugged the damned thing down.

Nurse Aipo gave him a wry smile and this time let him help to shift himself over onto the gurney he'd take to the radiology room were his exam would take place.

After he did that and was wheeled down the hall and up an elevator to go down another hallway he was tired.

At least Mikko was with him, and was more than willing to hold his hand as they loaded him into the big monstrosity of a machine to take pictures of his insides.

Mikko's hands were comfortingly cool, but then Mikko's hands were almost never truly warm.  Only if he was sick or had been doing something like kneading bread or some such were Mikko's hands warm.  And in winter they were downright icy cold unless Sammy had warmed them up.

It felt like forever, but after his insides had been hummed half to death in the huge machine and the technicians had made cryptic comments and noises from their workstation the doctor came over and had a big smile.

They could try letting him eat soft foods, and if things went well more solid things as the week went on.

~0~

Finding a kitchen proved to be pretty easy.  The hospital had a cafeteria and the cooks apparently had been charmed by Mikko at some point, so they had been more than happy to let him borrow a corner of their large kitchen.  Sammy heard Vivian grumbling about a waste of good cake when Mikko was supposedly downstairs setting slices aside to go slightly stale for the pudding.  He had to smile when Theon came in with an ear to ear grin and several slices of gingery goodness drowned in vanilla cream.  Vivian had perked right up, and his mother had smiled fondly as Theon cheerfully told the world that Mikko had made enough cake to feed everyone in the small hospital twice over.

It was rather like torture, to smell that cake and not be able to have a bite yet.

But then Mikko came in with a bowl of something, and Sammy perked up.

Mikko sat down beside him and offered a rather smaller than usual bowl of the bread pudding.  At first Sammy was a bit hurt, but then after a few bites he realized Mikko was right, he wasn't going to be able to eat very much at all.

But it tasted _so_ good.

And Mikko told him that there would be more and that he'd been able to find raspberries to put into the rice pudding.

But later.

He was tired again.

~0~

Coming home had been a bit challenging.  They'd had the bus at least, so Sammy had been able to sleep the whole way.  But getting him _on_ the bus had been interesting to say the least.  Going **_up_** stairs was flat out impossible for Sammy right now and with his stomach being tender and wrapped in bandages one of them just hefting him up over their shoulders and carrying him wasn't really an option.

He ended up being sedated to a fair thee well and carried up by two massive orderlies in a sling type chair they used to evacuate bed bound patients from upper floors in an emergency.  Not that they'd ever had to use it in a real situation.  Both had joked about using one of the larger nurses as a practice patient, because they'd never yet had a patient who was anywhere near as big as he was.  Even Sammy was shorter and slimmer than the man in question, who only grinned at the ribbing from his fellows.

Getting Sammy off the bus would likely be easier, down was almost always easier than up.

Mikko had very reluctantly left before them and taken Sammy's mother with him back to their apartment.  So Jason wasn't surprised to find the bottom floor of the flat had been rearranged a bit.  The chairs and couch had been pushed back; the futon that normally was in the upper lounge area now took over the center of the living room.  And If Jason didn't miss his guess the featherbed from their bed had been piled on top of the mattress.

There were also more pillows than Jason had realized Mikko owned all piled up ready to prop Sammy up if he wanted to be social.

Not that he looked like he wanted to do anything but sleep for the next year right now.  He hadn't even fussed when Julian and Christian had unlaced his boots before he could even think about sitting down to try and take them off.  Mikko was right there with a set of Sammy's pj's and other than a tell tale redness around Sammy's ears he didn't object to his mother striping him to the skin and helping him redress right there.

Then they tucked him into bed and let Mikko feed him a few bites of soup laden with tender dumplings. 

The cats at least waited until he was in the bed before they snuggled up and began demanding attention.  Jason had to hide a grin in his own bowl of soup when he saw Mikko take the bowl from a sleeping Sammy and nudge the cats away from his tender belly.

A glance left and he saw Christian also trying to hide a grin in his bowl as they all heard Mikko talking to someone on his cell phone.  It sounded like he was talking to the people he worked with, and from the sounds of things his entire department had been horribly worried.  Mikko had thanked someone named Saari for feeding the cats and confirmed to someone else named Aapo that the laptop had worked fine and that as much as was possible he'd be working from home for right now.

But they all had to grin when as soon as he was off the phone and the leftovers were packed away Mikko was curled up by Sammy. Mama Maria sighed and tucked a blanket over Mikko when bare moments after lying down by Sammy he dropped to sleep.

~0~

Dealing with a grumpy Finn with a full blown case of cabin fever was rather less than fun.  And Sammy wasn't sure why Mikko hadn't murdered him in his sleep yet.

It didn't help that Sammy could only play his guitar for a little while before he was tired and his stomach hurt.  His laptop wasn't much better and he couldn't get comfortable enough to draw with his lap desk.

He wanted to get up and _do_ things, there was only so much daytime television a man could watch and stay sane.  And with his stamina shot to hell he couldn't just get up and do things.

That had gotten soundly shoved up his nose when they'd gone to the clinic in town to get his stitches out and get some more follow up tests run.

It was still mortifying to know there were people terribly interested in if he could take a shit or not.  Worse that they'd ask about the _quality_ of his last shit and how comfortable it had been.

Jason and Theon had turned up to 'help' and Sammy was rather reluctant to admit he'd needed the help, especially to get back home.  Mikko just held his tongue and didn't say 'I told you so' but Sammy had no idea where the restraint came from.  When he woke from his nap he'd been forced to admit that if he'd been in Mikko's rather battered boots Lovex and Essentia would both have been in trouble because there'd have been one dead Finn.

His sister had called him an idiot and his mother had pointedly told him he was being a brat.

He just couldn't help it.  He was tired of being stuck in a bed and not having the energy to even jerk off.

Though he did take some comfort in the fact that he was waking up in the morning and able to get hard from just looking at his sleeping lover.

Now he just needed the energy to do something about it.

~0~

Mikko smiled and stroked a light fingertip over Sammy's eyebrows and then down his nose.  Sammy crinkled his nose and twitched a little in reaction.  When Mikko brushed his fingers over the stubble on Sammy's cheek he got a low whine.

So he shifted tactics and wriggled down under the bedding and tugged Sammy's pj's down.  Sammy had been waking up hard the past few days and Mikko had heard him grumbling about having uninterrupted playtime but no energy to do anything about it.

A quick lick up Sammy's awakening cock got him a strangled yelp.  A second lick and Sammy was awake and had both his hands tangled him Mikko's hair.  He looked up at Sammy and grinned a little as the bigger man freed one hand long enough to shove the blankets back.

“No squirming.”

Mikko grinned at the way Sammy swore at that.  But when he sucked Sammy down the swearing shifted and both Sammy's hands were back in his hair.  A nudge with his tongue and Sammy was shaking, a low groan and he was straining, trying to thrust up and stay still at the same time.  When Mikko started really working Sammy screamed and came.

It was all he could do to not laugh at his poor mortified lover as Sammy cuddled him close and babbled garbled apologies for not being able to hang on.  Funnier in a more frustrating way was that Sammy couldn't stay awake through more than a little bit of petting and Mikko had to take care of himself in the shower.

And the minute he got up both cats moved to hog the warm spot he'd left behind, so he couldn't really come back and cuddle in again.

~0~

The next follow up at the clinic went a bit better.

For one thing Sammy was able to walk back out again under his own power and not need to lean on anyone.  For another he'd flat out asked the doctor if he was fit enough for fooling around.

Of course she'd promptly looked over her glasses at him and told him he needed to work on his delivery.  But when Sammy had squawked and protested she'd laughed and told him that yes, he was safe enough to do a bit of light fooling around.

Somehow Sammy didn't think his notion to tie Mikko to the bed and make him beg and scream counted as 'light' but he was going to take it as permission anyway.

He had a week of wake up calls to pay Mikko back for.

~0~

Sammy discovered there were problems to trying to pay back your lover for early morning blowjobs after he'd spent weeks sleeping lightly while you were too weak to stand up without help.

For one thing they woke up when you tried to tie them up.

“Muuh?  Sammy?”

Sammy growled and hurried to get Mikko's other wrist secured even as Mikko woke up the rest of the way and tried to sit up.

“Sammy?”

Sammy pouted and huffed down at Mikko.

“Can't you go back to sleep for a minute?  I'm trying to tie you up here.”

Mikko blinked, looked up at where Sammy was finishing tying his hands and then back down at Sammy frustrated face.

“Not that I'm complaining, but, why?”

Sammy gave Mikko a _look_ , before he answered.

“You, my dick, every morning for the last week.”

Mikko grinned and snuggled his shoulders back into the bedding.

“Closer to two.”

Sammy growled about literalists and yanked Mikko's boxers down.

Then he tormented Mikko with slow breaths and barely there cheek rubs.  Those were followed with delicate kitten licks and his fingers tugging on hard nipples.

“Sammy.”  The gasp made it worth it, so he kept on with the hard tugs and gentle sucking licks and kisses.  Mikko could come just from having his nipples played with, a fact Sammy intended to exploit ruthlessly.

Well, he'd intended to, but the sound of Mikko gasping his name and squirming so delightfully had him tossing that plan out the window and fingering his lover open a bit more roughly than he'd planned on.

But Mikko wasn't complaining, his scream when Sammy pushed in was an eager 'yes' and cry of his name. Sammy panted, he could feel a dull ache in his belly, but that was drowned out by the hot burn in his balls and the fell of Mikko pushing up against him.  He nuzzled down and realized a second to late that Mikko’s stamina might not be so good as his lover screamed and clamped down hard.

Sammy let out a yelp and the world slid sideways.

~0~

Mikko panted and swore when he realized Sammy had blacked out.  He had to just lie there for a moment and get his breath back before he could grope for the ends of the scarves Sammy had used to tie him to the futon frame with.

At least Sammy was always careful to tie things where if needed Mikko could get himself loose.  A couple of careful tugs later and he was able to get his arms down around Sammy's shoulders and carefully roll them over.  The whimper and involuntary thrust up convinced him that it was just a case of overload.  But he checked Sammy's scars anyway.  None of them looked to have taken any damage.

Mikko stayed settled over Sammy's hips for a long moment and considered. 

Sammy was still hard.

This position would be easier of his injuries.

And it had been a very long time since they'd fooled around.

Sex would also have Sammy contentedly sleepy, so he might not get as fidgety as quickly.

Sammy blinked up at him muzzily.

“How'd you get up there?”

“You passed out.”

Sammy blinked again and let out a long 'oh' of reaction.

Mikko tightened up and Sammy let out another 'oh' as his eyes slid closed and his hands grabbed for Mikko's hips.

“That was nice.”

Mikko smiled and rocked up and back down.

“That?”

“Mmm yeah.”

~0~

Christian looked up as Jason abruptly about faced and walked away from the doorway.  The rest of the band looked up at the sharp movement and shared puzzled looks.

“Jason?” asked Julian warily.

“I'm not walking in there.”

Christian started to snicker.  Theon just blinked and for once completely missed the hints.

“Uh, okay.  Why?  You were a second ago.”

Christian broke up laughing and that was the clue Julian and Vivian needed to figure out what was going on.

“We need to take a quick walk don't we?”

Theon shot Vivian a dirty look.

“We just got here, what do you mean...” A scream and the penny dropped in Theon's mind.  His face went red even as he dropped his face into his hands.

“Right, walk.  Walking away now.”

Even Jason had to laugh.

~0~

When they poked their heads him not even an hour later Theon had to admit Mikko worked fast.

Sammy was curled up on the futon again, and it had different bedding than it had had yesterday and Sammy's hair was wet.  He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and both cats vieing for a spot on his lap.  Mikko was in the kitchen, making a batch of bread it looked like, and his hair was also damp.

Jason warily asked.

“Is it safe?”

“Define safe?” quipped Sammy, sounding far more like himself.

“He wants to know if we left surprises where he can sit on them.”  Christian snickered at Mikko's wry comment.  “And yes, it's safe.  The bedding needed washed anyway.”

Theon tried not to snicker as Jason warily settled into one of the chairs.

It was nice to be getting back to normal.


End file.
